


heartlines on our hands

by deplore



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Smut, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: In some ways, Robin thinks, it's easier to be in love than to say you're in love.The tender, whole-hearted way that Olivia looks back at her makes Robin think that Olivia’s probably understood her worries anyway. That’s part of why Robin fell for her in the first place: Olivia’s always been good at hearing peoples’ unspoken thoughts and responding to them, whether she’s in front of an audience while she dances, or among her friends. And so Robin feels at ease around her – like she can relax fully and just be herself, unburdened by her duties and anxieties.“Don’t be like that, please,” Olivia says. “I feel like the luckiest girl in the world, knowing you love me too.”“No way,” Robin replies, after a pause for a deep breath. “Because I’m definitely the luckiest.”To that, Olivia giggles, clearly pleased with herself. Robin’s hesitation begins to melt away, so she decides to take a chance and leans in, trying to summon the courage that gets her through on the battlefield to press their lips together – though it ends up more of a peck than a kiss.





	heartlines on our hands

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Robin asks, even as she takes a step forward to close the distance between them. There’s nobody else around, given that they’re in the privacy of Robin’s room – still, Robin can’t help being self-conscious anyway. For somebody who prides herself in her ability to accurately assess any situation, it’s already rather embarrassing that Olivia caught her so off-guard by confessing that she has feelings for Robin, but it’s the fact that Robin feels like her heart is about to jump out of her chest with happiness that makes her want to confirm she hasn’t misunderstood and gotten her hopes up.

“Of course I am!” Olivia replies, tone awkwardly forceful – it doesn’t come naturally for her to be so forthright, Robin knows, so she’s not surprised at what Olivia says next: “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice… it’s just that it’s a little embarrassing for me when you keep asking me that. I… I really want to be with you, after all!”

Robin’s sure that she’s blushing; she can feel her face heating up. “I’m sorry too,” she says, trying not to show her hesitation as she lifts a hand to cup Olivia’s cheek in her palm. “I don’t mean to sound like I’m doubting you or anything, it’s more that – well, I never imagined this happening. I wished for it, but didn’t think it was realistic, so… it’s like a dream come true.”

“Oh, Robin,” Olivia says. She leans into the touch, nuzzling her face against Robin’s hand. “I’m the one who should be saying that. I mean, everybody respects and likes you so much, after all.”

“But you’re so beautiful, Olivia! And more importantly, you lift everybody’s spirits so much with your performances. I hardly expect anybody at all to look my way romantically, so to have you say that you return my affection is…” Robin trails off there, even though she wants to finish that thought – to admit that being so thoroughly accepted by the Shepherds despite having no memory of her background was already blessing enough, so to find her love is mutual seems almost too good to be true. A small, paranoid part of her wonders if she deserves so many good things, when she doesn’t even know who she used to be.

But the tender, whole-hearted way that Olivia looks back at her makes Robin think that Olivia’s probably understood her worries anyway. That’s part of why Robin fell for her in the first place: Olivia’s always been good at hearing peoples’ unspoken thoughts and responding to them, whether she’s in front of an audience while she dances, or among her friends. And so Robin feels at ease around her – like she can relax fully and just be herself, unburdened by her duties and anxieties.

“Don’t be like that, please,” Olivia says. “I feel like the luckiest girl in the world, knowing you love me too.”

“No way,” Robin replies, after a pause for a deep breath. “Because I’m definitely the luckiest.”

To that, Olivia giggles, clearly pleased with herself. Robin’s hesitation begins to melt away, so she decides to take a chance and leans in, trying to summon the courage that gets her through on the battlefield to press their lips together – though it ends up more of a peck than a kiss.

But as Robin pulls away, Olivia puts her hands on Robin’s shoulders, pressing her weight down so that she can comfortably stand on her tip-toes to bridge the height Robin has over her and return a much more heated kiss. It’s so eager that Robin responds to the passion of it without thinking about what she’s doing – or overthinking it, as she’s wont to do at times – because it feels so natural and so  _ nice _ to share in something so intimate with Olivia. If it weren’t for Olivia holding onto her, Robin wonders if perhaps she might be at danger of floating away with how light with giddiness her body feels.

She strokes at Olivia’s face, then slides her hand to tangle her fingers into Olivia’s hair, so she can tilt into the kiss and deepen it. Olivia parts her lips obligingly as Robin presses her tongue to them, licking into Olivia’s mouth until the two of them are literally breathless. And as they part, the two of them stare at each other for a few moments, mutually star-struck – and then they burst into peals of gentle, almost sheepish laughter.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” Robin admits after she catches her breath, then continues after a measured pause. “Is it… okay if we keep going?”

To that, Olivia replies, “I, um – that is to say! I’d like to spend the night with you, actually, if – if it’s alright with you …”

Robin squeezes her hand, hoping that the touch will convey how much she also desires that, if her words fail her. “Yes,” she finally says, but nothing more needs to be said – the two of them share in a smile before Olivia tugs Robin towards the bed.

First, Robin helps Olivia take her clothes off; for as little as they leave to the imagination, the design is rather elaborate and easy to tangle up in strange ways, so Robin works slowly and puts the process of what clasps have to be undone first to memory. And then Olivia takes Robin’s coat off, sliding her fingers under the hem of her shirt to pull that off too, running her fingers from Robin’s chest down to her waist once she’s topless.

Robin’s never felt so pretty as she does now, with Olivia looking at her – at all of her, exposed – with only affection and acceptance in her eyes. She hooks her arms around Robin and draws her into a hug, clasping her hands around Robin’s midsection and pressing her cheek into Robin’s chest. “As I thought, you’re really warm,” she says, and then giggles shyly – “That sounds silly, doesn’t it? Of course you’d be warm.”

But Robin knows what she means; it’s not physical temperature she’s talking about, but a special, glowing sensation that comes from being close to the person that you love. “From my perspective, you’re the one who’s warm,” she replies as she carefully runs her hands along the curve of Olivia’s body, from her chest to her waist down to her hips, before settling them there, massaging into Olivia’s skin with the pad of her thumb. “Do you want to sit down? I’d like to touch you lower than that, so…”

She’s blushing, but so is Olivia when she replies, “Okay,” and then sits down on Robin’s bed. Robin likes the graceful way that Olivia brings her legs up so her feet are resting on the bed while her back is pressed against the pillows by the bed’s headboard, knees drawn up.

“If you don’t like it, tell me and I’ll stop,” Robin promises, joining Olivia on the bed. “I’m not all that experienced, but… I’ll do my best.”

Olivia smiles and nods. “Since it’s you, Robin, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” she says, tilting forward to tuck a few stray locks of Robin’s hair back, brushing the back of her hand against Robin’s cheek before she leans back again. “It’s not like I have much experience either, after all… but that’s fine. We’ll both figure it out together!”

The fact that Olivia can be so aggressively optimistic about this, Robin thinks, is what gives her the courage to stop worrying and start  _ doing _ . She starts by touching Olivia from her knees along her inner thighs, admiring how beautiful Olivia’s legs are, so lithe and flexible after all her years dancing. Olivia seems to enjoy it, making small, pleasured noises as Robin makes her way up – and she audibly gasps when Robin brushes her fingers against her crotch, but she sounds excited rather than wary.

“Keep going,” Olivia murmurs, so Robin slides two fingers into her, drawing her thumb up towards her clit and rubbing at it in steady circles. She’s rewarded with when Olivia moans, making sounds of pleasure that increase in volume as Robin alternates between lavishing attention on her clit and fingering her.

“Is it okay if I use my mouth too?” Robin asks, breathless with exhilaration at how nice it is to be able to make Olivia feel good and hoping she doesn’t sound overly eager.

“If – if it’s not gross to you that I’m all wet down there,” Olivia answers, biting her bottom lip. “I’d like that.”

Robin smiles. “To me, nothing about you is gross,” she says, and then leans all the way forward, pressing a few kisses to her inner thigh before she presses her tongue into Olivia’s folds – she’d never say it aloud, because she knows it’d just mortify Olivia, but she smells so sweet and earthy and the scent of it drives Robin a little crazy with how raw her sensuality is.

Olivia’s legs are trembling slightly, knees folding inward as Robin tongues at her. “It feels really –  _ really _ good,” she says, voice erratic and full-throated. “Keep going… keep going like that, please, it feels so nice – ”

And naturally, Robin’s happy to oblige, pushing even deeper inside as Olivia makes more small, mewling sounds, breathing so hard that her entire body seems to shift with each inhale and exhale. She only pulls back so that she can lick at Olivia’s clit, relishing in the way that Olivia’s entire body reacts as her moans grow louder. She thinks that Olivia’s probably edging close to climax, so she starts tonguing at her more roughly, faster and harder –

“Wait, hold on!” Olivia exclaims; Robin immediately stops and looks up. “I want to touch you too, Robin… Is that okay? It’s just, um – well, I think it’d be even better if we both felt good together, so if it’s alright with you…”

“Oh,” Robin says, because it genuinely hadn’t occurred to her – it’s so gratifying in its own way, getting to pleasure Olivia, that she didn’t give much thought to being pleasured in return. But she knows there’s a particular satisfaction that comes from satisfying others: allowing somebody else to touch you is an act of voluntary vulnerability, so in a sense, she thinks there might not be any deeper way to show trust than to willingly make yourself vulnerable for somebody else. She smiles, hoping that Olivia will read the shyness in the expression for what it is instead of hesitance. “If you want to, please do.”

“Of course I do!” Olivia replies, and the earnestness of her response already makes Robin feel amazingly good. “Now sit up.”

“This is a bit of a reversal from how it usually is on the battlefield, isn’t it?” Robin teases, but she follows Olivia’s request obediently.

“But we’re not on the battlefield,” Olivia says. She looks down so she can pull Robin’s pants and undergarments off, but it doesn’t hide the blush that goes from her ears to her cheeks as she adds, “We’re – we’re, you know… we’re lovers now.”

“Right,” Robin replies, and she can feel a blush on her face as well. She reaches to brush back Olivia’s hair, so she can see Olivia’s eyes better, fingertips lingering for longer than they really need to as they meet gazes. “And I’m glad we are.”

There’s a brief but intense flicker of emotion that seizes Robin after Olivia finishes undressing her: being bared like this to each other has a heady sense of intimacy to it. She’d thought it would probably be embarrassing to be exposed, especially when she’s already half-hard and obviously eager to go – but the way Olivia looks at her so warmly melts away any sense of insecurity before it even has a chance to fully form. Without hesitating, Olivia reaches to touch her, wrapping both of her hands around Robin’s member and sliding them from the tip down to the base.

It’s cliché to think so, Robin knows – but it does feel completely different to have Olivia touch her. Olivia’s hands are smaller, and the pattern of callouses on her palms isn’t quite the same as Robin’s. The way she moves her hands conveys a subtle sense of refinement, not quite delicate so much as it is extraordinarily deliberate, without any wasted movement. “Sorry if I’m not very good at this,” she apologizes as she rubs her hands up and down Robin’s dick a few times, as if trying to physically map its contours. “You can tell me if it feels bad.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Robin replies, voice already a little strained. “We’re both figuring it out. We’re in it together, and – that reminds me, it’s alright if I keep touching you too, right?”

“Mm, please do,” Olivia says breathily, shifting her legs so that it’s easier for Robin to resume what she was doing before. Their arms cross over each other, and Robin thinks she likes that they can face each other – she can’t help but be mesmerized watching Olivia’s expressions, letting the satisfaction that she’s making Olivia feel good add to her own pleasure. As Robin fingers her, Olivia jerks her off in turn, both of them getting rougher as the sensations build up – neither of them can hold back their voices, calling each others’ names between gasps and moans –

“I love you, Olivia,” Robin says without thinking, just as Olivia comes: she can feel Olivia twitching around her fingers, and Olivia’s back arches as she throws her head back, crying out incoherently. Robin follows right after, the world going temporarily white as she comes. She doesn’t know how long it takes for her to ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm, but when she finally returns to the mortal plane, the first thing she sees is Olivia’s face, cheeks pink.

Carefully, Robin slides her fingers out and tries to not let the moment be ruined by her own overthinking, paranoid that she went too far in declaring her love so quickly and so readily – but Olivia just throws her arms around Robin’s shoulders and presses a kiss to her cheek. “I love you too,” she says into Robin’s ear, and then draws back before smiling broadly. “I love you too, Robin.”

Robin wraps her arms around Olivia’s waist in turn, grinning from ear to ear. “Then, will you stay with me for the rest of the night?” she asks

“Of course I will,” Olivia replies, to which Robin leans in and kisses her full on the mouth, taking her time to really register the sensation of Olivia’s lips against her own. And then Robin pulls them both down onto the bed, both of them wrapped up in each other comfortably. Olivia snuggles into Robin’s chest, face pressed into the crook of her shoulder, and Robin loves how easy it is to hold her – it makes her feel like she belongs here, at Olivia’s side, in an almost fateful sort of way.

Tomorrow, she decides, she’ll work herself up to properly asking Olivia to stay with her even longer, for the rest of their days to come. But for now, she lets herself fall asleep, carefree and content with knowing what Olivia will answer even before she’s asked it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@Seramiiko](https://twitter.com/Seramiiko), thank you for the super cute prompt ;o; I love Robin/Olivia, they're sweet to each other.
> 
> If you're interested in seeing more of my writing, please check out my carrd!


End file.
